Info Wars
Summary After a female pundit is assaulted during a violent protest, Benson and Barba struggle to put their political beliefs aside in order to help bring the attacker to justice. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Joe Grifasi as Judge Hashi Horowitz * Kurt Fuller as Civil Rights Attorney Jed Karey Guest cast * Rhea Seehorn as Martha Cobb * Jonathon Judge-Russo as Randy Platt * Adam William Zastrow as Justin Vichinsky * Lee Roy Rogers as Selma Platt * Lisa Helmi Johanson as Esme Parker * Tuck Sweeney as Henry Anderson * Maceo Oliver as Sergeant Miller * Lars Engstrom as Campus Cop * Amber Jaunai as EMT * James Chery as Antifa Protester #1 * Tam Young as Antifa Protester #2 * Sophie Zucker as Female Student * Alan Kelly as Alt-Right Dude * Brocton Pierce as Juror References references Quotes :Martha Cobb: Do you people ever stop with the empathy? :Olivia: Which "people" are you referring to? :Martha: Let me guess. You cried tears of joy when Obama was elected. Said you'd move to Canada if Trump ever got in. Yet, here you are. :Olivia: I was never going anywhere, but right or left, I want to find the man who assaulted you and make sure that he is apprehended and punished. ---- :Barba: (to Olivia about Martha Cobb) Well, let's just say that she doesn't present as your typical rape victim. :Olivia: How do you mean? Martha Cobb has made a career out of playing fast and loose with the facts. :Rafael: Fact: She was raped. :Olivia: Right, and that doesn't endow her with sainthood. ---- :Olivia (to Barba): How bad was it? :Barba: The Titanic meets the Hindenburg meets my first year of Little League. ---- :Olivia: Martha, I am not a fan of yours and I think that your views on sexual assault are reprehensible, but you are a survivor and I really want to help you get justice. :Martha: Always effective. The inspirational mission statement. :Olivia: If you're pulling your punches for ideological reasons because you don't have the integrity to be honest... :Martha: Do not question my integrity. :Olivia: Then how about you drop the armor? How about you start talking to me like a human being, not a media personality? Can we do that? Can we... can we just talk? ---- :Olivia (to Barba): A dismissal? That's what you came up with? :Barba: How would you have voted? :Olivia: Look, whether or not I believe her, this woman deserves her day in court. :Barba: But this case stopped being a search for the truth. It turned into a Rorschach test about which side butters your political bread. ---- :Olivia: Martha, all I can tell you about your case Is that we don't always catch the bad guy and I'm very sorry. :Martha: No apologies necessary, Lieutenant. I know I won't be the first or last woman who doesn't get justice after being raped at Hudson University. ---- Background Information and Notes * This episode is inspired by and other recent violent clashes between the and left-wing activists. The episode title may also be a reference to the fake news website. Characters also seem to be inspired by the far-right figures and . Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes